


30 Day Writing Prompt Sabriel Challenge

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 300-500 words, Fluffiness, Gabriel just wants him to take care of himself, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester is a overworked bb, Side Destiel if you squint really really hard, Some angst, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up, a shit ton of Sabriel
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Introduction

  
Hey, I’m Apple, and welcome to my nightmare!

This is yet  _ another _ series I’m starting, and you probably know what it’s about from the title. Basically a 30 day 30 prompts challenge with one of my favorite OTP’S: Sam Winchester and Gabriel! All of the prompts will be 300-500 words, so this will get… interesting.

Now normally with short prompts like these, I’d be updating once every day, but seeing as I’m working on two other fics at the moment (The Seas of Struggle and Slayers and Hunters) and am planning on starting another one in a couple of months (25 Days of Destiel) this will probably have a REALLY weird update schedule. But I most definitely will update 7 times a week, just not every day. (Like, three times on Wednesday and not at all for the next two days, for example.) And I think that still counts as a 30 day thing... right?

If I have time, I’ll probably do a destiel sequel with different prompts, but it all just depends on what’s going on in my life.

Anyway, the 30 prompts this time will be:

  1. Shopping
  2. Genderswapped
  3. Dancing
  4. One (or both) being sleepy
  5. Kisses
  6. Morning Routines
  7. Flowers
  8. High School AU
  9. Doing Laundry
  10. Double Date
  11. Being Plant-Parents
  12. Getting a Pet
  13. Cooking/Baking
  14. Going Undercover
  15. Acting on a stupid idea
  16. Dealing with Children
  17. One (or both) being sick 
  18. Royalty AU
  19. From a third wheels perspective
  20. Summer
  21. Winter
  22. Spring
  23. Fall
  24. Getting lost somewhere
  25. Hugs
  26. Bleeding
  27. Pranks
  28. Crying
  29. Death
  30. Getting Married



So buckle up, this is going to get weird!

-Apple

(All mistakes are my own, and the only thing I own would be my OCs)


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Shopping
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ooh! Look at this!” Gabriel skipped over to another section of the store, Sam following behind him, groaning.

“Don’t you have enough candy? Plus, you can just snap it into existence, I don’t see why we have to buy all this,” He complained as Gabe dumped 20 family sized Reese’s bars into the already full to the brim shopping basket he was making Sam carry. He rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the _point_ Sammy,” he pouted. “The point is making memories, silly.” He pushed past the younger Winchester to go over to a large box of sour patch kids, standing on his tiptoes and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before going to raid the shelf.

Sam was the one to roll his eyes this time. “The only memories _I’m_ making are of foot cramps and headaches. Can we _go_ , please?” He huffed.

Gabe sighed, looking woefully at the ice cream section. “Fiiiiiiiiine,” he grumbled, before jokingly glaring and pointing at Sam. “But you owe me.” 

They made their way to the cashier, Gabe snapping a pile of cash into Sam’s hand.

 _Sure, he can do that, but he can’t snap his own candy._ Sam grumped.

——————————

As soon as they returned to Sam’s bedroom in the bunker, his jaw hit the floor. Because stretching from the ceiling to the floor was a fort made up of possibly every blanket in Kansas, all forming together to make a sort of blanket fort castle. (Seriously, there were pillows and everything).

Sam looked in shock at his boyfriend. “Did you—“ He managed to ask. Gabriel didn’t answer, and instead flopped face-first onto Sam’s bed with his bag of candy, situating himself so he was comfortable.

“We,” he announced, “Are going to binge watch Game of Thrones all night and then in the morning, make crazy wild monkey love.” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Oddly specific, but okay,” he sighed as he got into bed next to his boyfriend. Once they were both comfortable and ready to start their marathon, Sam spoke up.

“That shopping trip was completely useless, wasn’t it?”

“Yep!” Gabe replied cheerfully. “But hey, you were starting to look like a zombie, what with the Depression Beard and being surrounded by all those boring old books. I figured I needed to get you out of the bunker before you actually did die.”

Sam simply huffed and settled his head in Gabe’s lap, next to the gigantic bag of candy. It was quiet for a couple minutes before he spoke up again.

“Thank you,” He murmured, eyes on the television. Gabe responded by leaning down and kissing his hair.

“Anything for my moose,” he hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	3. Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this 594 words when I said the most I'd be writing for these prompts is 500 words?  
> Yes.  
> No I care?  
> Not at all!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sam?” 

No answer.

“Sa-am,” Gabe sing-songed this time, swinging her legs on the counter of the bunker kitchen. Sam slammed the book she’d been reading on demon possession in animals shut and glared up at her shorter girlfriend.

“ _ What?! _ ” She yelled, giving Gabe a dirty look. But the archangel merely huffed.

“I’m bored,” She pouted, giving her girlfriend her best ‘I’m just an innocent puppy that loves you’ face. But Sam had seen that face way too often, and it didn’t work on her anymore. So instead she just sighed and reopened her book.

“Well then, I’m sorry.” Gabe crossed her arms.

“You’ve been looking at that boring old book for  _ forever _ !” She complained, and then held out her arms. “C’mon, can’t we at least go out and get a quick chocolate cake or something?” Sam just leaned her head on her fist, long brown hair blocking her face from Gabe’s view and effectively ignoring the archangel.

Huffing, Gabe hopped off the counter and onto the table Sam was studying at, moving her girlfriend's hair behind her ear and leaning down next to her face. “Pretty please?” This time, Sam just rolled her eyes. 

_ “No,  _ Gabriella,” She turned and looked at Gabe, who was feigning offense and insult at the use of her full name, “Two people are dead, and this book-” She waved the dusty old textbook around- “Is the only thing that gives us hint what did it. But I  _ promise _ , the second we finish this hunt, we can go do whatever you want-” She held up her hand, cutting off Gabe who had opened her mouth to speak- “ _ Within reason _ .” She emphasized. Gabe crossed her arms and pouted.

“You’re no fun, Samantha,” She fake-grumped, before snapping her fingers twice in a row. Sam’s book disappeared from her hands and the pantry closet locked with a click. Sam threw her hands up in the air and scowled, going over to the pantry trying to open the door.

“Why the hell do we have a lock on the  _ pantry _ ?!” She yelped. Gabe simply shrugged and skipped over to her girlfriend, looping their arms together. 

“It’ll unlock when we get back from the museum,” She announced as she started tugging Sam towards the bunker's main door. Looking up, she noticed her human’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Museum?

“Yeah! The National Firearms Museum! It’s in Virginia, but I’ll snap us there! It’ll be fun!” Gabe said cheerfully.

“National Firearms…” Sam said softly, before coming to her senses, shaking her head and pulling her arm from Gabe’s grip. “No, I’ve gotta finish with the research, and then I’ve gotta--” 

“Sam.  _ Please _ .” Gabe said softly, watching her girlfriend pleadingly. “You’ve done nothing but stare at that damn book for two days, and I couldn’t even get you to eat a salad last night.  _ Please. _ ” Sam hesitated, looking back to Gabe. Then she sighed and went back over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Okay.” Sam murmured. Gabriella sighed in relief, raising her hand to snap her fingers, but Sam interrupted her.

“What if Dean wants to go into the pantry?” Gabe shrugged.

“Well, I guess that’s Deanna's problem, isn’t it?” Her girlfriend broke out laughing, and was still laughing when Gabe snapped her fingers and they appeared in front of the museum, scaring the hell out of a couple of pigeons. Gabe smiled, looking up at her girlfriend admiringly.

“Now, this is much better than reading that horrible book, isn’t it?” She asked, looping her arm around Sam's waist. Sam simply grinned.

“It really is, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> Next prompt:  
> Dancing
> 
> -Apple


	4. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s the next prompt, and it’s only 24 words over the limit, so I’m saying that it is totally not breaking any rules.
> 
> Also, I had this idea while on a caffeine high, so it’s a bit... weird.
> 
> (I’m sorry in advance)

As soon as the song came on the radio that Gabe had turned on a little less than an hour ago, Gabriel’s face brightened and Sam’s face fell, both of them looking up from the bookshelf they had been browsing, looking for information on a case.

_ The snow glows wide on the mountain tonight, n _ _ ot a footprint to be seen. _

“Oh, no.” Sam held up his hands, backing away from his boyfriend, fear prominent in his eyes. “Oh, no no no no.” Gabriel smiled, an evil look on his immortal face.

_ A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the queen. _

Holding his arms out, Gabriel grinned. “C’mon, Sammy,” he teased, “You know the rule.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a rule, and there’s no way in hell. You can forget about it.” Gabriel pouted.

“You’re no fun.” 

_ The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, c _ _ ouldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I’ve tried. _

Gabriel lunged at Sam, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist and his arms around his neck.

“You know you want to,” He sang. Sam grunted, voice muffled by the archangel. 

“No, I really don’t want to.”

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see, b _ _ e the good girl you always have to be.  _ _ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...  _ _ Well, now they know… _

Gabriel shifted a little, trying to get Sam to move. When the moose didn’t budge, the archangel made eye contact with him and pouted. “Please?” He begged.

Sighing, Sam started to gingerly sway back and forth. Gabriel grinned ear from ear.

_ Let it go, let it go!  _ _ Can't hold it back anymore!  _ _ Let it go, let it go!  _ _ Turn away and slam the door _

Hopping off of his boyfriend, Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam’s waist and used his archangel strength to yank the taller man into a twirl, ignoring the moose’s complaints. 

_ I don't care what they're going to say  _ _ Let the storm rage on!  _ _ The cold never bothered me anyway _

Sam grudgingly rested his arms on Gabriel’s shoulders, swaying a bit more, and Gabriel perched on his toes to kiss him.

“See this isn’t so bad,” he teased.

_ Let it go, let it go!  _ _ Can't hold it back anymore!  _ _ Let it go, let it go!  _ _ Turn away and slam the door _

“It could be worse,” Sam agrees, huffing. Gabe grinned. 

“See, next thing you know, we’ll be buying you some sexy ice seller outfits, and then we can play—“ 

_Let it go!_ _ Let it— _

“Aaaaaand we’re done,” Sam interrupts, turning off the radio and turning to his boyfriend. “We are in a  _ public library _ , Gabriel. And I’ve learned the hard way not to let you plan your fantasies in public.”

Gabriel huffed, plopping into a chair and snapping a sucker into existence, sticking it into his mouth and watching Sam go back to looking through the bookshelves.

“Spoil-sport,” he muttered jokingly as he leaned forward, switching back on the radio, this time to a different station, cackling with laughter when the song came on.

_ And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  _ _ Love is an open— _

“Oh,  _ come on! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> One (or both) being sleepy
> 
> -Apple


	5. One (or Both) Being Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, this is only... 575 words more than it’s supposed to be...
> 
> But it’s really cute!! A little angsty though, so be warned...
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Sam looked terrible.

Now, if Gabe was being honest, Sam never looked terrible. In fact, the archangel was certain that Sam Winchester couldn’t look terrible if he tried.

So no, Sam didn’t look terrible. He looked tired.

And not just ‘I pulled an all nighter last night’ tired, but ‘I haven’t slept in two days and I’m sore from a fight and have been living off of coffee’ tired.

That kind of tired.

And it was honestly scaring Gabriel. It had started after a case gone sour, after Sam hadn’t been able to save a little girl, and had come home, drenched in blood and tears.

He had sat still for long enough for Gabriel to heal him before he was in motion, going through the bunker’s bookshelves and pulling out books every so often, after a while sitting down with a pile of dusty old novels sitting in front of him.

He stayed like that for four hours, reading and studying, nothing else except for eating a quick salad that Gabriel pretty much had to force down his throat. When it was 11:30, Gabriel approached him about going to sleep.

 _“I’m not that tired,”_ Sam had told him, turning to another page in the book he was skimming. _“Go to bed without me, I’ll come when I’m sleepy.”_ Gabriel didn’t need sleep, but he enjoyed indulging in it. Giving his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt, Gabriel went to bed, hoping Sam would show up soon.

He never did.

The next morning, Gabriel walked into the bunker’s main room to find Sam in the exact same place, reading books at the table, leaning on his fist. After bringing him breakfast and making him eat it, Gabriel brought up the subject he had been avoiding.

 _“You did everything right, Sammy.”_ He had told his boyfriend. _“You couldn’t have saved her.”_ Gabriel had tensed, waiting for Sam’s reaction worriedly.

 _“I know,”_ He had told Gabe. _“I just want to be ready for next time.”_

So Gabriel let him be, bringing him meals throughout the day and forcing him to eat them, and when nightfall came, asking him to come to bed. Sam had told him that he’d come to bed later, but again, he never did. 

On the third night, Gabriel was done. The only reason he hadn’t dragged Sam to bed yet was because he knew that studying the old books would make him feel better, ease his conscious that he could help next time something like this happened.

But he was barely eating, and not sleeping, and Gabe was done. On the third night, after making Sam choke down a caesar salad, Gabe gently pulled Sam’s book away from him, and silently started to pile them up.

“Gabe?” Sam muttered, looking at his boyfriend, eyes cloudy with confusion and exhaustion. “What’re you doing?” Gabriel just continued to stack the books, and when he was done with that, moved around the table and started to help Sam up.

“C’mon,” he muttered softly under his breath. “We’re going to bed.” Sam started to struggle against Gabriel, and the angel let him pull away, shaking his head.

“No, no, I can’t do that,” Sam said quickly, moving to go pick up a book and nearly falling over, his sleep addled mind tripping him up, and Gabriel quickly grabbed him again, pulling him upright.

“Why not?” He murmured softly. Sam seemed at a loss for words.

“I… I…” Gabe nodded.

“C’mon, Honey, we’re going to bed.” He started to move Sam towards their room.

“No, no I can’t, I just…” Gabriel sighed, brushing Sam’s hair out of his tired eyes.

“Why can you go to bed, Sam?”

“Because…” 

“Because what?” Gabriel prompted softly, running his hands through Sam’s hair now. “You haven’t slept in at least two days, Sammy. Why can’t you?” Sam suddenly yanked out of Gabe’s grip, eyes glossy, stumbling backwards and almost falling.

“Because she was eight, Gabriel! She was only freaking eight!” He paused, rubbing his eyes furiously. “She was eight, and I… and I couldn’t save her.” His voice cracked and he stumbled forward, Gabriel rushing forward to keep him from hitting the floor.

Burying his face in his angels chest, Sam spoke again, tears starting to fall down his face. “I couldn’t save her, Gabe.” He repeated softly, brokenly, and tightening around Gabe’s waist. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t…” 

“But you saved God knows how many other kids, Baby,” Gabriel murmured to Sam, rubbing circles into the Hunters back. “You killed that thing, and saved other kids that it undeniably would have died. You’re a hero, Sammy.” But Sam simply shook his head, hand tightening on Gabe’s shirt.

“No.” Knowing there was no use in arguing when Sam was this sleep deprived, Gabriel simply bent his knees and picked up Sam, so that his face was buried in Gabe’s neck and his legs were wrapped loosely around his legs, ankles crossing behind Gabriel’s knees.

Careful where he was going, Gabriel made his way to their bedroom, and after awkwardly closing the door with his hip, Gabriel gently laid Sam down on their bed.

Keeping one hand gripped firmly on Gabe’s t-shirt, Sam hooked his boyfriend’s pillow in his arm, burying his face in the soft fluff and inhaling the scent.

Snapping his fingers, Gabe changed Sam into a simple pair of sweatpants and, after changing himself, crawled into bed with his human, kissing him softly and running his hand back and forth across the soft curve of Sammy’s neck.

“Gabe,” Sam choked out softly. “I… I can’t…” Gabriel hushed him gently, moving his hand so he could rub his thumb against his boyfriend’s lips.

“It’s not okay,” he murmured to Sam. “It’s not okay, but it will be, Sammy, I promise. But you need to sleep. Can you do that? Please?” Sam watched him, tears still trickling down his cheeks. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse.

“Ok.” Gabriel nodded.

“Ok,” he repeated back. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I… love you too,” Sam murmured, eyes drifting shut, but right before he succumbed to sleep, he crawled one eye open. “Thank you,” he breathed out, nestling his head into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. The archangel simply smiled, kissing Sam’s hair.

“It’ll be okay eventually Sammy, I promise,” he murmured, feeling the pull of sleep himself. “It’ll be okay.”

And for the first time in at least two days, Sam Winchester slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Kisses
> 
> -Apple


	6. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?! A chapter within my word limit?! It’s a miracle!
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel had started doing it three months ago. The first time it had happened, Sam had been studying for a case in a public library in Vernal, Utah.

He had been stressed at the time, working a case alone with his surly brother who missed Castiel while his own boyfriend was off god knows where, while working a case of some vengeful spirit back in the 30’s.

So yeah, he had been stressed. At least, he was until he heard a familiar ruffle of feathers behind him and turned around to a warm, sugary pair of lips on his own. Pulling back, Sam blinked at his boyfriend.

“Gabriel?!” The archangel merely smiled, not even three inches away from the younger Winchester. 

“Heya, Samsquatch.” Then Gabe’s lips were on his own again and the angel was pushing a crumpled piece of paper into Sam’s hand. Gabriel’s lips briefly touched the curve of his jaw and then he was gone in another ruffle of feathers.

Stumbling forward slightly at the sudden loss of contact, Sam looked down at the piece of paper Gabriel had given to him. Mysterious Animal Kills Priest, the title of the paper read.

Sam chuckled softly and went back to work.

——————————

It happened a few more times since then, Gabriel popping up out of nowhere to kiss him and give him pieces of paper, usually with the information Sam had been searching for.

Gabriel never brought it up and Sam never pushed, but one night, when they were curled up in bed, Sam asked about it.

“Why do you do that?” Gabriel looked down at Sam, where his human was nestled on his chest, frowning.

“Why do I do what?”

“Why do you…” Sam waved his arm around, “Help me, sometimes? Like, kiss me then give me info on a case before flying off again. Why do you do that?”

Gabriel shrugged, eyes on the ceiling. “I dunno,” he admitted, before grinning down at Sam, eyes twinkling. “I guess I just can’t stand to see my moose stressed.” Sam smiled back, cuddling up closer to his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” 

“Not a problem, Sammy-Boy.” And although neither of them brought it up again, it was an unwritten agreement that if Sam Winchester is _very_ stressed out, his angel Gabriel would do his best to comfort him and give him kisses.

Like he always does and always will.

Because the archangel Gabriel loves Sam Winchester.

And Sam Winchester loves the archangel Gabriel just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Morning Routines


	7. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I didn’t really have an idea for this prompt, so if it sucks, that’d be why.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

  
Gabriel yawned widely, showing off every single tooth. His boyfriend chuckled, copying his yawn and pulling him closer.

“Well, morning, sweetheart,” The angel murmured, sighing and nuzzling his humans neck.

“Mornin’, Love,” Sam hummed, stroking a big hand through Gabriel’s hair. “Howdja sleep?” Chuckling at the man’s sleep slurred speech, Gabe shrugged.

“Well, I dreamt of you,” He said, giving Sam his sappiest look. It didn’t have the desired effect though, and the Winchester just snorted, pulling away from Gabriel and sitting up in the bed, pushing his hair away from his face.

“That is just…” Sam began, but dissolved into chuckles as he got out of bed. Gabriel rolled his eyes and whimpered, holding out his arms and trying to get his boyfriend to come back to bed.

“Well,  _ excuse _ me for pouring my heart out to you,” he retorted, then pulled his best puppy eyes. “C’mon Sammy, it’s only…” Gabriel craned his head around to check the clock, “1:34 in the afternoon.” Sam merely laughed.

“Exactly. I have to go interview someone for a case, but you’re welcome to come if you want to.” He gave Gabriel a pointed look as he pulled on a t-shirt, then another t-shirt, then a long sleeved shirt, then a grey flannel, then a red flannel. Gabriel let out a (very manly, thank you very much) giggle at the sight.

“It’s like watching reversed stripping,” he remarked, laughing even more at the dirty look Sam shot him. “What else, gonna put on two pairs of socks?” He teased, looking delighted when Sam pouted.

“Well, not anymore,” he muttered, looking grumpy. Gabriel cackled like a madman.

——————————

Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head as he passed him in the kitchen, earning a playful elbow from Gabe and a retching sound from Dean, who was sitting at the counter drinking coffee. The younger Winchester simply rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, Dean, you’re just grumpy because Cas has been out of town,” he retorted. Dean huffed, crossing his arms. 

“At least we don’t act like friggin’ Disney characters,” He shot back. Gabriel snorted, swirling a candy cane through his gigantic mug of hot chocolate.

“No, you act worse,” the angel corrected, then did a bad imitation of his brother and Dean's voices. “Oh,  _ Dean _ , don’t stop,  _ Dean— _ ” Sam interrupted by covering his ears, groaning.

“Please, no,” he grunted, fixing Gabriel with a disgruntled yet playful glare. “I  _ really _ don’t need to hear about that,” stressed. Gabe pouted but moved next to his boyfriend, pressing into his side.

“Fine, fine.” He grumbled jokingly. Dean, who had been fixing Gabe with an evil look, snorted.

“Dude, why are you even  _ drinking  _ hot chocolate? It’s like, a billion degrees outside!” He asked the archangel, gesturing towards his bowl-like mug, with steaming chocolate liquid with jumbo sized marshmallows in it, being stirred around by a gigantic candy-cane. Sam wrinkled his nose at the ‘casual morning beverage’, as Gabriel liked to put it. Gabe himself merely shrugged.

“Because I like it, that’s why.” He told Dean, making an exaggerated slurping noise from his mug. Both Winchesters winced. Sighing, Sam checked his watch.

“Well, I hate to dash,” he said, kissing his boyfriends temple before leaving the kitchen to grab his duffle, “But I’ve got an interview in town about a vengeful spirit, so I’ll see you later.” He told Gabe and Dean. The latter nodded and stood up. 

“I’ll go with you,” he told his brother, going to his room to grab his bag. Sam slung the duffle over his shoulder and made his way back over to Gabe, kissing him softly.

“I’ll be back in around three hours,” he told his angel boyfriend. “I love you.” Gabriel snorted softly, looking up at Sam.

“I know,” he said, giving his boyfriend his best Han Solo look. But Sam merely gave him a sad look until Gabe sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” he murmured, leaning forward. 

Sam met him halfway, smiling, and bumped his nose against Gabe’s, eyes twinkling. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said, pulling away. Gabriel grinned.

“I’m counting on it, Samsquatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Flowers
> 
> -Apple


	8. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of a Hammer of the Gods AU, where Sam and Gabe are already together.
> 
> Angst warning!

  
Sam threw his duffel onto the creaky bed, slamming the door shut as hard as he could behind him. Dean had gone with Baby to get food, he was alone.

Stumbling over to the bed, Sam grabbed his bag and threw it again, this time against the wall. Then he kicked for good measure. He could almost hear Gabriel’s reaction to the domestic violence of his bag.

_Geez, Sammy, what’d the man purse ever do to you?_

And if things were the way they were supposed to be, Sam would have snorted and told him, with all of the frustration he could muster at his boyfriend, _it’s not a man purse, Gabe._

And then Gabriel would roll his eyes and snort, before plopping down onto Sam’s bed and holding his arms out. _Cuddle me._

But that interaction would never happen.

Because Gabriel is dead.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, sinking down into the mattress. Gabriel. Dead. Hotel. Lucifer. Killed. Dead. Gabriel. 

The words repeated themselves in his mind, playing the death of his boyfriend again and again and again in his head. 

Lucifer. Hotel. Killed. Dead. Gabriel. 

Tears started to fall from his eyes, and weakly, Sam stumbled over to his duffel, picking it up and returning to the bed with it in his arms. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill every last one of them.

He wasn’t sure who them _are_ , exactly, but they were going to pay. Lucifer is going to pay. Hell, _god_ is going to pay.

Because Gabriel is dead.

And Sam doesn’t care what happens anymore. 

Not paying attention to what he’s doing, Sam reaches his hand into the bag, searching for who knows what. But he stills when his hand brushes something… soft.

Grabbing onto the soft whatever-it-is, Sam pulls it from the duffel and blanches.

Because it’s a rose.

A _rainbow_ rose. 

Each petal a different color, brilliant, bright petals that seem to glow. And attached to the base of the flower is a folded piece of paper. Tears streaming down his face, Sam pulls it from the rose. There isn’t anything fancy on the paper, just five words.

_I’ll love you, forever._

_-Gabriel_

One shaking hand gripping the flower and note, while the other one half-heartedly tried to stop the tears streaming down his face, Sam slumped in on himself, sobbing against the dirty motel room bed.

The rose, undamaged by the rough manhandling inside the bag, fell limply to the floor, along with the note. Sam’s arms wrapped around his knees, and cried even more.

Gabriel.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted to stop crying, he wanted to stop shaking, he wanted the muffled noise outside of the motel room to shut up, he wanted everything to just stop. 

Because Gabriel is dead. The world doesn’t get to move on. The world isn’t allowed to move on. Sam’s arms tightened around his knees and he cried even harder. 

_I’ll love you, forever._

Sam took a few shaky breaths, trying to regain some of his calm. 

_Gabriel._

And Sam was back to sobbing his guts out, face in between his knees. His hand absently found the rose that had fallen to the floor, and his fingers tightened around it.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sam made a promise.

_I’ll find you._

Bringing the rose to his face, he leaned his forehead against it.

_And if I can’t do that, I’ll avenge you._

And days later, months later, even years later, Gabriel’s note echoed through his head. Sam couldn’t go a day without seeing the angel. In his dreams, in a book, in a piece of candy he knew Gabriel would have liked. 

When he stayed up all night working on a case, he could still feel Gabriel’s worry. And Sam knew he would never be able to do anything but love the angel.

Every night, when he did go to bed, he would pull out the note. The note, now crumpled and a bit stained, but the writing still prominent. And Sam would just stare at it.

_I’ll love you, forever._

And Sam would feel his heart be crushed all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I didn’t expect that to come out so angsty.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> High School AU
> 
> (I might make that one even darker than this one, but it really depends on the mood I’ll be in. But we’ll see...)
> 
> -Apple


	9. High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s this one! So I decided to go fluffy for this one (sorry for you angst lovers) but I might do a mega angst High School oneshot, but that’s only if someone wants me to do it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Gabriel absentmindedly took a big bite of his cheeseburger, getting ketchup smeared all over his cheeks and mouth. Baldur laughed at him, but Gabe ignored him. He had bigger things to worry about.

Like Sam Winchester, for instance. 

Sam was sitting across the cafeteria, eating the school's soggy salad and talking to his friend, Kevin Tran, animatedly about something or the other.

Odin snapped his fingers in front of Gabe’s face. “Earth to Novak… you okay, Gabe?” Gabriel blinked, going cross-eyed looking at Odin's fingers.

“Huh?... I’m fine.” He went back to staring at the younger Winchester. Sam had gotten a little bit of dressing on his upper lip, and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. With his thumb, or his mouth, or his—

“ _ Gabriel _ !” He was jolted to the present by Kali, who kicked him under the lunch table. “What is going _ on _ with you lately?” Gabe blinked, then shook his head.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “Just distracted, s’all.” Seemingly satisfied by his answer, his little group of friends went back to talking about whatever the hell they were chatting about. Gabriel went back to staring at Sam Winchester.

Sam was now getting up with his lunch tray, dumping his trash into the garbage and placing his tray on top of the others before he headed outside to the park, which was connected to their school by large double doors.

Hurriedly wiping the ketchup off of his mouth with his jacket sleeve, Gabriel stood up and made his way as casually as possible outside, leaving his lunch sitting at the table with his friends, knowing they would finish it off.

Passing through the large doors, Gabe blinked a few times at the sudden blinding sunlight, and glanced around for Sam, finding him sitting against a large tree on the edge of campus, reading some book.

He made his way (very coolly and casually, mind you, he only tripped once) over to the tree, thinking over what he was going to say to the young Winchester. It turns out he didn’t have to, however, when Sam suddenly looked up, eyes twinkling.

Gabe was so lost in those eyes that he didn’t notice he was falling into it was too late, and the green grass under him got startlingly closer before Sam leaned forward and grabbed him, saving him from certain death-by-grass by pulling the smaller boy into his lap.

Sam snorted, and Gabriel held up a hand as a warning.

“Don’t say it—”

“So,” Sam interrupted, looking incredibly pleased with himself, “I guess you really  _ did _ fall for me.” Gabe groaned and buried his head in his hands. 

“You said it…” But Sam merely laughed and sighed, leaning his chin on top of Gabriel’s head. Hesitating, Gabe could tell his boyfriend-of-one-whole-week wanted to ask him something. “What is it, Samsquatch?”

“Gabe,” Sam began, eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve been thinking—” Feeling a growing sense of unease, Gabe held up his hand, preventing him from speaking. Praying that his plan would work, Gabriel started talking quickly.

“Did you know that it’s become illegal to break up with guys that are really short with brown hair and brown eyes? It’s crazy, I know, but it’s very, really, true, so you might want to—”

“What?” Sam blinked, staring at Gabe but shaking his head. “Gabe, I was gonna tell you that I’ve been thinking about starting our plan to get Dean and Cas together. You thought I was gonna _ break up _ with you?” Gabe stared at Sam for a total of three seconds before snorting and waving his hand.

“What? No I didn’t! That breaking up thing? It’s just a new rule that I thought you’d be interested to learn about. I mean, it’s not like you’d  _ actually _ —” Thankfully, Gabe was interrupted by Sam’s lips on his. 

Sam kissed him for one, two, three seconds (What? No, he wasn’t counting, that’d be absolutely ridiculous) before pulling away, leaning their foreheads together.

“I don’t wanna break up with you,” he murmured, cheeks pink. “Not ever.” Sighing with relief, Gabe slumped against the younger Winchester.

“Good,” he huffed, nuzzling Sam’s chest. “Cause that breaking up thing was a total lie.” Chuckling, Sam pushed his hair out of his face.

“I figured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Doing Laundry 
> 
> -Apple


	10. Doing Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt out! This one is with fallen!Gabriel, just FYI.  
> Quick warning: this one’s slightly more... suggestive.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
“Mmm, it’s so _ warm _ !”

“Gabe! Put it back! I’m trying to fold here!” Gabriel sighed, but slipped one of his boyfriend’s many flannels off his shoulders.

“You’re no fun,” he pouted, tossing it back into the laundry basket before looking through the already folded clothes. “You don’t want your  _ own boyfriend  _ to wear your shirt?” He put a dramatic hand over his heart. Sam simply rolled his eyes.

“You know I love it when you wear my clothes,” He told Gabe as he folded a pair of jeans, “But I’m trying to fold these, so I can put them away. You can fold them yourself, if you want.” But Gabriel merely huffed.

“And rid you of the pleasure? No thank you, Samoose. Ooh!” The last part of his sentence was because he had found a red flannel, had already removed his own shirt, and was now pulling the flannel over his head.

Ignoring Sam’s complaints, Gabe tugged the shirt down over his head, and stood up, spinning in a full circle. “You like?”

The flannel reached way past his hips, and hung just above his knees, and Gabriel could tell Sam loved it. He thought he had succeeded in pulling his boyfriend away from his tedious White-Pickett-Fence chores until Sam sighed and went back down to folding another one of his shirts.

“Gabriel…” But Gabe simply pouted, before plopping down on the floor again, rooting through the laundry basket. 

“I still don’t get why you can’t do this later, or like, never, Sammy. Can’t you just like, put them away in their drawers?” Visibly brightening, Gabe started pulling something out of the plastic basket. Sam huffed.

“I don’t know. It’s just what you do.” Sam looked up briefly, and froze. “Oh no, you wouldn’t dare.” Gabe grinned, an evil look on his eyes, from where he held up a pair of Sam’s boxers.

“Wouldn’t dare what?” He asked innocently, standing up to unbuckle his jeans. Sam quickly averted his eyes back to the clothing in front of him. “I mean, I don’t see what I’m doing wrong.” He stepped out of his pants and started pulling on the boxers, still grinning like a madman.

Sam glared at the laundry basket. “You are a cruel, cruel man.” But Gabriel simply grinned, adjusting the gigantic flannel and hitching up the boxers.

“Angel, love.” He made his way around the coffee table to his boyfriend, slipping into Sam’s lap and kissing his nose. The Winchester in question glared at him. “I’m an angel.” 

It didn’t take long for Sam’s resolve to break, and he snarled slightly as he pushed his boyfriend into the couch, kissing him furiously. 

“Mm, what about the laundry?” Gabriel managed to get out, before Sam latched onto his neck.

“I’ll do it later.”

“ _ Oh! _ Later… yeah, later is good.” Sam growled in agreement before going back to kissing his boyfriend.

Soon, the laundry was completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Double Date
> 
> -Apple


	11. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so again, this one gets a little bit explicit, but it’s really nothing, just thought I’d put a warning in there. 
> 
> Oh, I also went over my limit again, and now I’m pretty damn sure I made the limit just to break it.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
This is the last straw. Sam Winchester is done.

A few weeks ago, him and Gabriel had gotten into a fight. Sam couldn’t even _ remember _ what it was about. And Gabe didn’t, either. But they’re both so stubborn, that they continue to fight about who’s right, even though for the life of them they can’t remember who’s right about _ what _ . 

So for the last few weeks, they have been in a sort of… prank war.

They depended on each other too much to _ actually _ fight, but pranks? Those were (mostly) harmless. 

And for being up against a trickster, Sam has been doing pretty damn good. He had replaced all of Gabes bread with wheat, had completely obliterated his candy drawer, and had sustained minimal loss in the process. (The glitter _ still _ wouldn’t come out)

That was until, of course, that Gabriel had pulled his final card. A  _ double date.  _ Now, Gabe knew perfectly well how absolutely _ awkward _ that would be for Sam; having to go on a date with his _ brother _ watching.

Now normally, it wouldn’t be a problem. Sam and Gabe had been on double dates with Cas and Dean before, but this was different. This was a prank. So instead of acting like a normal person (angel, whatever) he was going to act… unethical, to say the least.

In other words, Gabe was going to get _ handsy. _

Now, Gabriel is _ always _ handsy. It’s part of who he is, and Sam has learned to deal with it, seeing as Sam himself is more of a personal space kind of guy. But Gabriel is going to get  _ deliberately _ handsy. Which means _ total _ bedroom stuff for other couples.

And it’s going to be with his _ brother _ .

And so that’s how Sam found himself at the diner of some Italian restaurant, trying in vain to focus on the menu and have a normal conversation with his brother and his brother's boyfriend while _ his _ boyfriend sits on his lap, sucking on his neck.

At the start of the dinner, Gabriel had snapped his fingers, and from then on out it seemed that it was impossible for anyone to see what Gabe was doing, from the waitress to their brothers, all of whom seemed to think that Gabriel was still in his chair, looking over the menu, and not practically eating Sam’s neck.

Clearing his throat, Sam started speaking, voice about ten times higher than normal. 

“So, uh, how have you guys been?”

“Fine…” Castiel started, then trailed off. “Sam, are you okay? You’ve been acting a bit… odd.” Sam snorted, hands curling into fists as Gabe bit down softly on the juncture were his neck and shoulder met.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” He asked (more of squeaked) as casually as he could, before slamming his menu down with a hiss, startling Castiel and Dean. “You know what? I’ll be right back, I need to talk to Gabe about something real quick.”

And he stood up without another word, shifting his pants as casually as possible and making his way to the bathroom, Gabriel still hanging onto him, legs wrapped around his waist and mouth still firmly planted on his neck. 

As calmly as possible, he walked into the bathroom, walked into a stall, and then pushed Gabe off of him.

“I give up.” Was all he said. Gabriel blinked up at him, innocent as a kitten.

“On what, sweetie Sam?” Sam merely growled, crossing his arms.

“Do you even _ remember _ what we were fighting about?” Gabriel shrugged.

“Not really. But I  _ figured _ that you were probably wrong, so…” Sam sighed, and splayed out his hands. 

“Okay, okay. Fine, whatever, you win, I lose, truce?” He stuck out his hand, and Gabriel shook it quickly, before shrugging and going to open the locked stall, smirking.

“Truce. Well, better get going, Cas and Dean-o will be waiting, and we don’t want—” Sam shut the stall door again before cornering his smaller boyfriend, kissing him.

“Yeah, don’t even think about it, you trouble making devil of an angel.” Gabe frowned softly, before kissing Sam right back.

“Isn’t that an oxymoron?”

“Oh, just be quiet!”

Gabriel laughed softly, before gasping as Sam found a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Sir, yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Being Plant-Parents
> 
> -Apple


	12. Being Plant-Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this one’s slightly a crack chapter, so be warned... 
> 
> Basically Gabe gets hurt and is hopped up on (read: a LOT) of pain meds.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Gabriel sniffled, holding the small potted plant to his chest. “She’s so beautiful,” he said, tears dripping down his face. Sam, who sat by the side of Gabe’s bed, and was watching him with a concerned look, reached out to feel his forehead.

“I’m sure she is, sweetheart.” He said, retracting his hand with a worried sigh. “Well, Cas said that the dangerous effects of the angel blade have worn off, so now you just have to work the drugs he pumped you full of out of your system. What’d he give you, anyway?”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Yucky juice. It tasted like hot dogs.” Then he went back to babying the plant, cradling it like you would a child. “Can we name her Rihanna?” 

“Sure, babe,” Sam murmured, typing on his phone, probably to send a text to Cas, looking up with a concerned glance when his boyfriend let out a loud sniffle. “You okay, Gabe?” 

Gabriel, who had started crying, shook his head, clutching the plant even closer and resting his chin on it. “No,” he said, voice shaky with tears. Sam reached out and softly took his hand, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, going to feel Gabe’s forehead again. The archangel batted his hand away.

“Sammy… I wanna baby,” he sniffled, rubbing a hand down his face. “I wanna baby to cuddle and love on and watch you hold—” Sam, who as soon as Gabriel had uttered the ‘b’ word had gone paler than freshly fallen snow, shook his frantically, reaching out to feel Gabes forehead again. This time Gabriel didn’t fend him off, just leaned into him and continued to babble about babies.

“And she could eat the lucky charms marshmallows for breakfast and ice cream for dinner and her name will be Rihanna—”

“Honey…” 

“And you’d be the best daddy, with your big moose-y ness and big cuddly arms and—”

“ _ Gabriel _ !” 

Gabe snapped to attention, eyes filling with tears again when he saw Sam’s face.

“You-you don’t wanna baby?” He asked, sounding broken hearted. Sam, who couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend sad, even stoned out of his mind and rambling about babies, did his best to comfort him.

“No, no… sweetheart, I would love to have a baby, but you’ve never even _ mentioned _ it before now, plus the fact that you’re hopped up on God knows how much—”

“I’ve mentioned it before,” Gabriel interrupted, frowning. “Lots of times.” Sam blinked. 

“You have?” Pouting, Gabe nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said solemnly, before placing his hand very gently on Sam’s heart. “Right here.” Sam, who was still thrown off by the whole ‘want a baby’ thing, simply blinked again.

“O-ok, but how about we talk about this once you’re  _ not _ stoned?” Pouting, Gabe nodded, but stuck out his pinky abruptly, nearly poking out Sam’s eye.

“Promise?” He asked, sticking out his lower lip. Sighing, Sam hooked his own pinky around Gabriel’s and kissed it.

“Promise.”

And apparently satisfied with his promise, Gabe used his angel strength to yank Sam down onto the bed, crawling on top of him with the plant.

“Cuddle me and Rihanna, Sammy. She is your daughter, after all.” At that, Sam blinked and raised his head.

“She’s my _ what _ —” but he was interrupted by his boyfriend, who placed a finger gingerly over his lips.

“Shh, shh, Sammy. You interrupt the naps of Rihanna. Quiet your mind.” Knowing it best to not engage anymore with a drunk Gabriel, Sam simply sighed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel and his apparent ‘plant daughter’. 

“Okay, fine. Go to sleep, Gabe. I love you.” 

Gabriel peered up at him with honey gold eyes. “And Rihanna too?” Feeling a headache coming on, Sam simply sighed again and kissed his boyfriend's temple.

“And Rihanna too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Getting a Pet
> 
> -Apple


	13. Getting a Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a habit of making perfectly normal and fluffy sounding prompts and making them insanely angsty. This is sort of a alternate Swan Song, where Gabe survived Lucifer and Sam and him were already dating.  
> Also, remember the purple dog shirt Sam wore in season 1? Yeah, that’s also important. Also, this is more of ‘there’s a pet’ than getting a pet, so sorry for not sticking to the prompt directly.

  
“Stop it.” Shaking from head to toe, Gabriel looked up from his knees, eyes red. The small black and white dog whimpered, pawing at the soft purple dog shirt. “I said  _ stop it _ .” 

He yanked the shirt away, burying his face in it, inhaling the soft scent of gunpowder and sweat. Tears ran down his face, and he curled around the large shirt, clutching at it like a lifeline. 

_ Sammy _ .

His human, his wonderful, large, beautiful Sammy, falling into a large, gaping hole, taking Gabriel's brother with him. 

His Sammy is gone. Dead. In the cage, with Lucifer.

The dog jumped on top of him, burying its small black nose in the purple fabric that still smelled of Sam. 

_ Stupid.  _ Gabriel cursed himself.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

In all of the thousands of years he had walked the earth, Gabriel had _ never _ let himself get close to mortals.  _ Ever _ . But he had thought… he had thought Sam would be different. He wouldn’t get that close to Sam.

But over the few years they had been together, over the countless nights on top of the roofs of crappy motels, staring at the stars as Gabe told Sam about their origins, about their names, over the hundreds of kisses and sappy pillow talk, Gabriel had crossed from the line of ‘what the hell’ to ‘I’d die without you.’

For the first time in thousands of years, Gabriel had  _ loved, _ and not worried about regretting it. Gabriel had loved Sam. 

And he hadn’t even told him. 

_ I love you _ . Sam had told him, right before he had jumped.  _ I love you so much. _ And Gabriel, the big, huge, dumbass that he is, hadn’t said anything. He had stared, like an idiot, as his boyfriend leaped into the pit.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you more than words, more than life, hell, more than Reese’s pieces _ . He repeated the words, again and again, praying with all that he had that in some sense, Sam could hear him.

The dog whined again, chewing on the corner of Sam’s shirt. Gabriel yanked it away from him again. “Stop it…” he murmured, eyes so blurred with tears He’s could barely see. “Cut it out.”

The dog has always loved Sam, from the moment that they had met. And Sam, the lovable dog person that he was, loved him just as much. To the point Gabe was almost jealous.

He’d give anything to feel that jealousy now.

The dog suddenly _ howled _ , throwing it’s small head back, and Gabe just cried harder, mashing his face in between Sam’s pillow and shirt. Then, giving up completely, he screamed, startling the dog.

“He’s not coming back! I’m sorry, but he’s not! He’s gone! His stupid, salad eating, gigantic, loving, adorable self is gone! Dead, disappeared, I don’t know! I just… don’t…” he dissolved into even more tears and tightened his grip on the shirt and pillow.

God knows how long he stayed like that, curled up, mourning, thinking about Sammy. About his smile, his smell, his warmth, the way he spoke. 

At some point, the cold nose of the dog found his way under the crook of the archangel’s arm, and Gabe pulled the small dog against his chest, burying his face in the short fur. Even the small animal smelled faintly of Sammy. 

“He’s not coming back,” Gabriel whimpered softly against the dog’s fur. “He’s not coming back.” And when the dog simply howled again, Gabe just bent his head and cried.

He hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Cooking/Baking
> 
> -Apple


	14. Cooking/Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! So this one's pretty short, but also in the word limit, so a win! Enjoy!

“Why did I agree to help you again?” Sam asked his boyfriend as he tried in vain to scoop the cake batter out of his shirt. Gabriel in question just shrugged, picking pieces of batter out of his hair. 

“Because you thought if you joined me you would be able to prevent me from making wildly stupid decisions, but it backfired and you just ended up making horrible decisions  _ with _ me?” He guessed. Sam simply huffed, frustrated. 

“Something like that.” He grudgingly agreed. “We still have to get this cleaned up before Dean and Cas return, though.” The pair looked around at the bunker kitchen, which was covered ceiling to floor in the glittery cake batter. “How did this even  _ happen _ ?” Sam complained. Gabe shrugged again.

“I think it went something along the lines of ‘I wanted to try to make a cake because I can’t snap it into existence anymore and I was really really hungry, and you decided to join me and now it’s just a really big mess’.” He responded, moving to grab a paper towel and half-heartedly start scooping cake batter out of the blender. 

Sam sighed, grabbing a towel and kneeling down on the floor, mopping up as much of the batter as he could. It couldn’t even be  _ normal _ batter either, no. It had to be a goddamn  _ glitter _ batter. Because Sam’s life wasn’t difficult enough. He managed to clean up the majority of the floor after ten minutes, and Gabe most of the counters. Add another ten minutes and the bunker kitchen was completely clean, save for the sticky glitter that covered the place in patches. But you know, that’s fine, it’s fine, it’s all  _ fine _ .

After about an hour and a half, the kitchen was completely clean and Gabriel collapsed onto the couch, puffing his hair out of his eyes. “I had no idea that simple tasks were so  _ exhausting _ .” He complained. Sam huffed. 

“That wasn’t very simple, seeing as you somehow managed to get it into the  _ closed _ cupboards,” He grumped, before moving Gabe’s legs off the couch and sitting down, leaning his head back and groaning. 

“Wait until Dean sees the glitter.” Gabriel snorted, before pulling Sam down by the shoulders, settling the youngest Winchester’s head on his chest. 

“Oh, he’ll flip his shit,” Sam agreed, sighing. “But seeing as he put toothpaste in my pillow last week, I don’t feel bad.” Gabe giggled. 

“You are gonna get us engaged in a prank war,” He teased, kissing his human's head. Sam simply smiled.

“You ready for that, babe?” Gabe grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Undercover
> 
> -Apple


	15. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this one sucks, just FYI.
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is stupid,” Gabriel stood on his tiptoes and whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “They’ll catch us!” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He placed a warm hand on the small of Gabe’s back, and the ex-angel leaned into him. 

“It’ll be fine,” He soothed, rubbing small circles on the small of his former angels back. “We’ve done this thousands of times before. It won’t take long.” But Gabe simply whimpered, playing with the edge of Sam’s flannel. 

“But credit card scams are _ illegal _ Sam! We could get arrested!” Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“We probably,  _ probably _ won’t get arrested,” he said softly, reaching his other arm around to hold Gabriel’s hand. Gabe in question just laughed, slightly hysterically. 

“Probably?  _ Probably _ !” He said, waving his arms around. “Oh, that’s good! We’ll only  _ probably _ be arrested!” He cackled, before tightening both hands on Sam’s shirt. “Let’s just… harvest wild mushrooms! That’s free!” Sam sighed.

“Baby, we’re in _ New York _ . There are no wild mushrooms.” He paused. “Look, if you don’t want to, you can just wait outside, okay? But we need more beer, and we have no more money, so here we are. You know what? Why don’t you just…” he slipped his hands around Gabe’s waist and steered him over to the side of the door. Gabriel shook his head.

“No, no. It’s fine. Just a little casual crime, you know? I was a pagan god for hundreds of years, this is nothing!” He laughed nervously, then gripped Sam’s hands tightly, puffing out a determined breath. “Okay. Let’s do this, babe. We can do this.”

Sam gripped Gabe’s hand back and smiled down at his boyfriend, before pushing the door open to the small gas station.

———————————

“Did you see that? That was awesome!” Gabriel hopped joyfully next to Sam, grinning from ear to ear. Sam chuckled. 

“So, was crime as terrible as you imagined?” He teased. Gabe snorted. 

“Puh-lease! Did you see me? I was like, ‘Hey man, I’m Daniel Tyler! I’m a dentist in Toronto, down here for business! Just want a twelve-pack, bro! Here’s my totally real and totally mine credit card! How’re you doin? I’m doin—” Gabriel, who had no intention of stopping his repeat of inside the store, was cut off by Sam.

“So you had fun.” He grinned. Gabe smiled back. Then he grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him forward. 

“C’mon! I’ve gotta go brag to Cas!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Acting on a stupid idea
> 
> -Apple


	16. Acting on a stupid idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is really short, like, under 300 words short, but at this point I’m past caring.  
> This ones sort of a needing to go undercover for a mission type deal, and it’s just... stupid. Very, very stupid.  
> Enjoy!

  
“This is dumb,” Sam declared as he allowed himself to be dragged down the hall by his enthusiastic boyfriend. Gabe in question merely laughed. 

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” He said, delightedly, as he turned around a corner. “It’s not like it’ll hurt anything.”

“No, it won’t hurt  _ you _ ,” Sam corrected, glaring down at Gabriel. “Me, on the other hand? That’s an entirely different matter.” Gabe snorted, waving his hand around dramatically.

“Puh-lease. It's not like you haven't died before! Plus, nobody is dying, I promise you.” But Sam merely pursed his lips.

“Uh-huh. I still don't understand why we have to do this. I mean, there are about a  _ million _ better ways to approach this.” Gabe sighed, rolling his eyes and glancing up at his boyfriend. 

“But that won't be as fun,” he pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

“It’s a fucking  _ orgy _ , Gabriel.” Sam yelped, red in the face. But Gabe merely rolled his eyes.

“Exactly! And besides, it could be  _ much  _ worse. Hey, did I tell you about that orgy in Venice? What was it, about seventeen—” He was interrupted by Sam, who slapped his hands over his ears and started softly singing AC/DC under his breath.

Gabriel chuckled. “Whatever. It doesn't matter though, we're here now! C’mon, Sammy! Besides, how bad could it be?”

The answer, as Gabriel and Sam found out later?

Bad. Very, very,  _ very  _ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Dealing with children
> 
> -Apple


	17. Dealing with Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Slightly over 500, but who the hell even cares anymore?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Can I have a cookie?”

“Sure!”

“Absolutely not!”

Gabriel and Sam traded glances, giving each other dangerous looks. The little girl sat between them, looking confused. Sighing, Sam bent down to her level.

“Look, Claire, course you can have a cookie! Later though, we haven’t eaten dinner yet, and it  _ wouldn’t be healthy _ .” The last part was aimed towards Gabriel, who crossed his arms with a pout. Claire copied his stature.

“What’s the point of being babysat if I don’t get to do fun stuff?” She complained, looking disgruntled. “I’m eight and three quarters! I can look after myself!” Gabe sighed, plopping down on the couch.

“Now normally kid, I’d agree with you. But we promised Cassie and Dean-o we’d look after you, so…” he shrugged, giving the little girl a ‘what’re you gonna do about it’ face. Claire scowled.

“I  _ still _ don’t see why I couldn’t go with Papa and Daddy to dinner.” She pouted. 

“Because it’s your Dad's date night,” Sam did his best to explain. “They just want… some alone time is all.”

“Why?” 

Sam quickly slapped his hand over his husband's mouth, knowing better than to let Gabe talk. 

“To… cuddle. But that’s fine because you’re over here with us! We could watch a movie, or draw, or—”

“Eat cookies,” Claire interrupted. Gabe nodded frantically. 

“I agree with blondie,” he said. “We should make cookies!” Claire grinned, Sam groaned. 

“Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!” Claire started chanting, and it didn’t take long for Gabe to join in.

“Cookies! Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!” 

Sam groaned again, covering his ears.

“Cookies! Cookies! Cook—”

“Alright! Fine! Let’s make cookies!” Sam finally gave in, sighing and rubbing his forehead.

The cheers of his husband and niece could be heard around the kitchen.

————————————————

“She was good, wasn’t she?” Cas asked softly later, after pulling back from hugging his brother. Gabe grinned.

“Like an angel.” 

Sam smiled at his brother-in-law as he grabbed Claire’s AC/DC backpack, handing it to her Papa. Cas took it and slung it over one shoulder.

“I can’t thank you enough,” he began. “Dean and I have been wanting to go out forever, but we couldn’t—” Gabriel held his hand up, interrupting his brother.

“Don’t worry about it.” He assured, patting Cas on the shoulder. “Happy to do it again.” Sam nodded in agreement.

“Just ask us,” he piped in. It was at this moment that Dean entered the room, the small blonde child curled up, sleeping, in his arms. He nodded at Gabe and patted his brother on the back, giving them both a half-smile. Cas snorted something that sounded suspiciously like ‘emotionally constipated,’ but simply smiled when his husband glared at him.

“Thanks, guys, we owe you one,” Dean told them before hesitating, pointing towards the door. “It’s getting late, we should probably get her—”

“Of course,” Sam interrupted, waving his hand. “Get going. We’ll see you guys on Wednesday for dinner at Bobby’s.” 

And with that, Castiel, Claire, and Dean Winchester left, closing the apartment door softly behind them. Sam cleared his throat, then hesitantly started speaking. 

“Do you, uh, do you ever think about it?” Gabriel looked over to him.

“About what? Kids?” At Sam’s nod, Gabe shrugged. “Sometimes. Do you?” Sam nodded again, biting his lip. 

“Do you ever think we could maybe…?” Gabriel smiled, moving over to burrow himself in his husband's side. 

“Okay.” Sam blinked.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” At that, Sam grinned, holding Gabriel close to him, dropping his head into his partner's hair, eyes twinkling.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> One (or both) Being Sick 
> 
> -Apple


	18. One (or Both) Being Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day:  
> Sweaty
> 
> Just a warning, it’s very redundant in this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Gabriel groaned, trying his best to huff angrily through his stuffy nose. Leaning his head back on his sweaty pillow, he whimpered. 

Being sick sucked. The only good thing to come out of it was his boyfriend, who seemed to be a strange mixture of thrilled that Gabe was letting him take care of him, and worried because, well, Gabe is dying.  _ Just a cold  _ his ass.

Speaking of Sam, the human entered their shared room, a bowl of soup balanced precariously on a tray on his hip. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured, gently placing the soup on the bedside table. “How’re you feeling?”

“Crappy,” Gabe responded, voice hoarse. “Are you _ certain  _ it’s just a cold?” Sam huffed in laughter, sitting down in the chair next to the bed and putting his hand over his forehead.

“I’m sure. It’ll pass over in a few days, I promise.” Gabriel groaned, leaning into the warmth of his boyfriend's hand.

“Being human sucks.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Sam replied, retracting his hand and grabbing a pillow. “Here, sit up for a second, let’s prop you up before you eat.” Gabriel snorted.

“If it is  _ just a cold _ , you’re sure as hell giving me the special treatment.” Sam smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his ex-angels sweaty forehead before tucking a couple of pillows behind his back and grabbing the soup.

“That’s because I love you.”

Grabbing a spoon off the nightstand, Sam stirred the soup and ladled some into the silver utensil before Gabriel snorted. 

“I’ll be fine. Gimme the soup.” He held out his hands, and Sam carefully handed the bowl over, eyeing him suspiciously.

But Gabe simply downed half the warm liquid before he quickly shoved it back into Sam’s hands, doubling over coughing. Sam quickly placed the soup back on the nightstand and knelt down next to his boyfriend, patting him softly on the back and making comforting sounds.

After Gabe sat back, wheezing, Sam pulled back the covers on the bed and gently slid in next to his angel, ignoring Gabriel’s protests. 

“Chuck knows this many times you’ve done this for me.” He told Gabe as he pulled the sweaty angel against his chest gently, and despite his worries of getting the human sick, Gabe leaned into the comforting warmth. 

Yawning, Gabe sneezed twice in a row, sniffled, and then groaned. He buried his face in Sam’s chest and muttered something, Sam barely making out the words.

“Love ya,” Gabe said, voice muffled. Sam grinned and kissed his sweaty hair.

“I love you too, my sick sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Royalty AU
> 
> -Apple


	19. Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of like a preview of a book I'm going to start after finishing my other fic, the Seas of Struggle. Once it is published, the link will be down below.  
> Enjoy!

Gabriel yawned, stretching his arms above his head and taking in the warm sunlight that flowed into his bedroom through the large window opposite his bed. Mornings like this were his favorite. Just relaxing, sleeping soundly through the sunrise, and then going hunting directly afterward. It was often just Balthazar, him and Cassie hunting, seeing as Lucifer would rather stay home and bother the maids and Michael was always with father, preparing to become the next King of their kingdom, Heaven.

After getting out of bed, Gabe slipped into clothing and stumbled down the halls of the big castle, still half asleep. After about two minutes of this, he ran into his older Balthazar, who seemed to be searching for him. 

“There you are!” His brother exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder. “You’d better hustle and skip breakfast, me and Cas are ready to go, and we’re not going to wait for long.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Fine, fine.” He said with fake annoyance, throwing his arms up into the air. “Lead the way to the stables, I suppose.” Bal grinned and flounced down the hall, throwing brilliant smiles at anyone who glanced his way. 

“Come along, then!”

\-----------------------------------------

“I  _ still _ don’t see how you haven’t found anyone to court,” Gabriel told his younger brother, Castiel. “I mean, there’s plenty of people who’d be happy to be with you. Hannah, Meg…” He continued listing names, but Castiel just rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“I don’t want to rush it, like you and Kali.” He said, darting his bright blue eyes over to his older brother, who was frowning at him. 

“Yeah, but rushing it with Kali is fine, we’re still getting married next month.” He pointed out, steering his horse closer to the woods, a dark thicket of trees that expanded hundreds of miles. 

“But… are you happy?” Cas asked, biting his lip. Gabriel hesitated before answering, just slightly.

“Yes… I mean, I think so.” 

\------------------------------------------

Sam sighed, groaning slightly as his back popped as he stood up from where he was crouching over a small bush of blueberries, hundreds of the little berries clutched in his hands. He haphazardly dumped them into the burlap sack that he had tied to his belt, the bottom already stained from the different juices of different plants.

_ Damn Dean and his damn love for damn pie _ . Sam swore as he trudged through the dark woods, tripping over roots and rocks.  _ It’s gonna get us both killed, at some point. _

It was Sam’s turn to go out into the woods, gathering wild edible plants for him and his brother to eat when money was scarce and they couldn’t afford food from the markets. Dean was back at their tiny mud-and-hay house, probably out in the fields with his beloved horse, Impala. Sam had always thought that the steed’s name was stupid, naming an animal after an entirely different species. But it was the name that his father chose, so here they are. 

Sam probably would have continued complaining to himself for a long time if he hadn’t heard the trotting of horses footsteps accompanied with voices coming down the rocky path, headed his way. 

In a brief moment of panic, Sam swung up into the nearest tree, hiding in between the branches and peering down at the people below him.

Three men, all with freshly groomed horses. They were obviously wealthy, judging by not only the horse’s saddles but on the men’s clothing as well. They obviously didn’t see Sam and continued to bicker among themselves, all three interrupting each other to speak over one another.

“I’m just saying, Cassie, if you don’t find someone to court soon, Dad’ll set you up. And that would be absolutely horri--” 

“Puh-lease!” Another one interrupted; rolling his eyes dramatically. “Dad isn’t half-bad at picking people, remember that one bitch, Lillith? Her and Luci were a match made in heaven!”

“More like hell,” The one in the middle muttered. For some reason, Sam’s gaze stuck on him, from the bright golden eyes to the annoyed puppy face. “Thank god she’s dead.”

“Gabe!” The supposed Cassie scolded. But he merely rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, Luci was thrilled, so I don’t see why…” The three continued to talk, but eventually, their voices faded away, and Sam sighed in relief and swung down out of the tree. He started to walk down the path again, pondering the three men’s conversation. Allowing himself to get absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the sound of horse hooves trotting back down the path. In fact, he didn’t notice until the rider of the horse spoke up. 

“Hey! Who’re you?” Sam froze and slowly turned around, meeting brilliant golden eyes.

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> From a Third Wheels Perspective
> 
> -Apple


	20. From a Third Wheel's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this! Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this really late at night. Enjoy!

Charlie grinned, bouncing her leg up and down as she listened to Sam and Sam’s angel talk and laugh in the kitchen. Dean was beside her, scowling, but she ignored him. At least, until he threw down the book he had been reading.

“What is taking them so long?” He complained, burying his face in his hands crossly. Charlie rolled her eyes. 

“They haven’t seen each other in weeks, calm down,” She told him, also putting down her book. “You know what that’s like. Or do I have to remind you of the Cas Incident?” 

“You do not,” Dean said quickly, before sighing. “I just don’t see why they can’t come out here and help us. I mean, they’re not like shoving their tongues down each other’s throats or anything.”

“No, that comes later,” Charlie told him, giggling when she earned a groan. However, it was at this moment that Sam and Gabriel entered the room they were in, still laughing. They sat down at the table with Charlie and Dean, Sam smiling brightly at the redhead. Charlie grinned back.

“And how are you two lovebirds?” She prompted, making both boys turn red. They quickly recovered, however, and Sam smiled.    


“Never better. You?” Charlie grinned.

“Ayokay, if I do say so myself.”

“What are you guys working on?” Gabe questioned, leaning forward to grab one of the books from the pile in the middle of the table. Dean, obviously happy with the subject change, told him. 

“Bees.” 

Gabe furrowed his eyebrows. “Bees?”

“Bees.” Dean confirmed.

“For Cas,” Charlie explained, stretching her arms above her head. “It’s his and Dean’s anniversary next week.” 

“Huh.” Gabe flicked through the book, skimming the pages. “Well if you want, we could help you. Categorize the different types of books and split into teams, and do research that way. Of course, maybe it would be better to use a color system--” Gabe was interrupted, however, by Sam, who lunged at him, locking their lips.

Gabe quickly supported Sam on his lap by wrapping his hands around his waist, deepening the kiss.

Dean, who was bright red, quickly grabbed as many books as he could, along with Charlie, who had made no movement to leave her seat and was seemingly ready to watch the whole display. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. 

“C’mon, Charlie.” Charlie hesitated, dragging her feet.

“But--” 

“ _ Charlie _ !” Charlie huffed. 

“Fine, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Summer
> 
> -Apple


	21. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! This one's kinda short but sweet. Enjoy!

“Bees’ll buzz, kids’ll blow dandelion fuzz, and I’ll be doing whatever snow does in--”

“I swear to god if you don’t stop singing I’m going to lock you in the closet.” Sam snapped, slamming his book shut. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

“Ooh, kinky,” He teased, giggling when Sam gave him the death glare. “Lighten up, Sammy.” Sam huffed, pulling at the collar of his sweat-soaked shirt.

“I would, except for it’s the middle of July, the AC doesn’t work, and we’re in goddamn  _ Arizona _ !” He complained, scowling. But Gabe simply giggled again, skipping over to his boyfriend and plopping down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. Sam in question tried to shove him off. “Gabe, get off!” Gabriel tightened his arms.

“No can do, Samalam. You’re hot and grumpy and reading the stupid books will just make you even hotter and grumpier. So we are going to cuddle until you smile, and then go down to the crappy motel pool.” Sam grumbled a bit, but finally sighed and stood up, dumping himself and Gabe onto the creaky bed unceremoniously. 

“I don’t know why I’m going along with this,” Sam complained. Gabe shrugged.

“Because you want to and you love me?” He asked, giving Sam his best puppy dog look. Sam groaned. 

“I hate you.” 

Gabe shrugged, faking hurt. “Fine, then I guess I’ll just--” He made to get out of the bed, standing up and stretching his back, but was interrupted by Sam, who yanked him back down into the bed and buried his face in the archangel’s chest.

“Don’t you goddamn dare.” Gabriel laughed, snapping his fingers, and the room filled with cool air. Then he brought down his hand to run it through his human’s hair, playing with the soft strands. He placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead.

“Aye aye, Capn’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Winter
> 
> -Apple


	22. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The last chapter for this week! This one's also really short, just FYI. Enjoy!

Gabriel shivered, burrowing himself even deeper into Sam’s chest. “How do you humans even  _ survive _ winter?” The fallen archangel complained, tucking his head into Sam’s neck. “It’s unbearable!” Sam shrugged, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist.

“It’s not that bad if you get used to it.” He says, before snorting softly. “Besides, it’s only forty-nine degrees Gabe, that’s not even that cold.” Gabe huffed.

“It is if you’re not  _ used _ to it,” He grumped, before checking Sam’s watch. “How long do we have to stay out here again?” Sam simply sighed.

“No clue. Dean said our werewolf would be out in this park, but I’m not seeing anyone that matches the description he gave us. You?” Gabe shook his head.

“Why can’t Cas and Dean do this part?” He asked, scowling as he crossed his arms. “Then we could stay in the nice hotel with the nice warm heater and the nice warm--” 

“You know why,” Sam interjected, having the decency to look guilty. Gabe just scowled again. 

“You win every game of rock-paper-scissors with your brother  _ except _ this one. Figures.” Sam kissed Gabe’s cheekbone, chuckling softly.

“Sorry, babe. But I told you, you could have stayed home with--” 

“No way!” Gabe interrupted. “Both Cas and Dean had the whole staring-a-little-too-intensely thing going on, and I am  _ not _ ready to have my eyes burned out of my skull, thank you very much.” Sam laughed. 

“Alright then. So you decided to accompany me out into the ‘freezing’ cold instead of dealing with sexual tension?”

“ _ Unbearable _ sexual tension.” Gabriel corrected. “And yes.” 

Sam snorted. “Well then, I see your options were pretty limited.”

“Oh, you have no clue. At least his way, I’m with my sexy moose.” Gabe burrowed even further into Sam’s warmth. Sam in question simply laughed.

“Sounds delightful, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Spring
> 
> -Apple


	23. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit rushed, but I honestly had no clue what to write for this prompt and just made it up as I went. So sorry, and enjoy!

  
Gabriel panted, sitting back on his heels and wiping the sweat off his forehead. “What are we doing out here again?” He asked Sam, who was digging into the soft brown soil with a small hand shovel. Sam looked up at him distractedly.

“Have to plant the seeds early in spring,” he explained for the umpteenth time, sitting back next to Gabe. “So they’ll take root and grow.” Gabe sighed and dug back into the earth, looking grumpy.

“I  _ still  _ don’t see why we can’t buy this stuff from the store,” he complained. Sam simply sighed.

“Because we finally have a garden to plant in, now shut up and help me dig.” Gabriel huffed.

“Pushy, pushy.” But he still dug his shovel back into the ground. They worked in silence for about half an hour before Gabriel had had enough.

“That’s it,” he announced, standing up and wincing when his joints popped. “We’re done.” Sam looked up at him, confused.

“What?”

“You heard me. We’re done for the day. C’mon Sammy, stand up.” He tugged at his boyfriend's arm impatiently. “Let’s go inside.”

“Gabriel, what the hell?” Sam muttered, standing up and allowing his much smaller angel to pull him around. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s ice cream sundae time,” Gabe informed him solemnly as he led him back inside. Sam blinked.

“It’s…  _ what? _ ” 

“Ice. Cream. Sundae. Time. You know? Ice-cream-sundae-time?” He said, grinning up at Sam. “It’s a very well known hour of the day.”

“It… is?” Gabriel shrugged.

“Well, to me! But it’s hot out and we’re dating so technically speaking it’s a time of the day for you too,” he said as if it made all the sense in the world. Sam stared at him as if he had grown another head. Then he did a full body shake (not unlike a dog) and snapped to full awareness.

“Maybe later,” he said, pulling away from Gabe to pick up the shovel. “Right now I’m busy, gotta finish planting these.”

“Oh,  _ come on! _ ” Gabriel complained as Sam kneeled back into the dirt. Then he threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, I give up,” he announced before pointing at Sam menacingly. “But you asked for it.” 

Before Sam could ask just what exactly _ it _ was, Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly they were sitting at the bunker table. Sam yelped and tried to shoot up out of his chair, but was yanked back by the chains that held him steady. Gabriel sat opposite him, fingers steepled together, a wicked smirk crawled across his face. Two gigantic tubs of ice cream drenched in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and cherries laid before them. Sam wrinkled his nose.

“Ew.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, leaning forward and plunging a gigantic spoon into the ice cream. Then he skipped over to Sam and held out the utensil.

“Eat,” he ordered. Sam craned his head away from the spoon. 

“No thank you.” Gabriel shook the spoon menacingly, the soft ice cream starting to slide off.

_ “Eat. The. Ice. Cream. _ ” He growled. Sam stared at him. Then blinked. Then stared at him some more. Then gingerly opened his mouth, allowing Gabe to stuff the sugary dessert inside his mouth. Sam grunted at the sugar explosion. Satisfied, Gabe returned to his seat.

After he had finished, Gabe smiled brightly at him, then sighed, putting his hands behind his head. 

“I just… have human feelings,” he began roughly, hesitantly. Sam blinked at him, confused. “I-I mean, I have _ feelings _ for you, which makes me worry for you, which is… bad feeling. I’m-I’m better at feelings and shit than most angels, but humans are so damn complicated and changing all the time…” he trailed off for a moment, shaking his head.

“You’ve been working in that garden for six hours with only one water break, Sammy. I just…” he trailed off, shaking his head. He sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t know.”

The bindings around Sam’s wrists snapped, and he quickly crossed over to his boyfriend, kissing his temple. 

“I love you,” he murmured. “Thank you.” Gabe sagged against him, sighing. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re welcome, Samalam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Fall (HEAVY Freaking Angst warning, you guys)
> 
> I won’t be able to update tomorrow, and maybe not the next day either, so... sorry.
> 
> But on the bright side, if you’re reading the other fic I’m working on, My Baby, it SHOULD be finished by tomorrow, so keep a look out!
> 
> -Apple


	24. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY angst warning, you guys...  
> Enjoy!

  
Sammy used to love the fall. 

Gabriel suddenly remembers this as he stares outside at the gravelly road, where colorful leaves are blowing across the sidewalk.

Sam used to tell Gabe that fall was an amazing season, because of the colors and the weather and pretty much just _ everything. _

He used to talk animatedly about fall, about climate change, and other sciencey lecturey stuff. Gabe never really paid attention, something he regrets every day. 

Even when crow's feet and wrinkles were pressed deeply into the younger Winchesters face, Sam never lost his enthusiasm and awe at the fall, at the beautiful leaves and changing colors. 

Sam had loved the fall which is why, in a way, Gabe supposes, it’s a cruel season for him to die in.

And because of that, Gabriel hates the fall.

He still remembers Sam in that God awful hospital bed, face pale and hair white, body so thin you could barely see his outline in the many blankets that covered him. Gabe had stayed with him all the way to the end, holding his hand and rambling about heaven. 

But… it was getting harder now, to remember.

Remember the exact features of Sam’s face, the sound of his laugh, the touch of his fingertips against Gabe’s face. Slowly but surely, Gabriel is starting to forget. Forget his Sammy. 

He had forgotten the older Winchester’s face and name years ago, barely clinging onto _ who _ he was. 

But… the leaves. They had sparked a memory somewhere in Gabriel’s mind, of Sam laughing, laughing harder than he had ever heard him laugh, leaning into Gabe's side as colorful leaves blew across the sidewalk, blew… just as they do now.

But there is no Sam to accompany them.

Because Sam is gone, forgotten by the world, and Gabriel struggles to hold onto him.

Struggles to remember his face, his speech, the color of his eyes. It breaks him, not being able to remember Sammy, what he liked, what he hated, who he _ was. _

For years Gabriel walks down roads, colorful leaves blowing down the sidewalks, and each year he remembers Sammy, each time a little blurrier and a little vaguer than the last time.

And even more years later, Gabriel walks down the road, colorful leaves blowing in the wind, and has a nagging feeling he has forgotten something. But he never does remember what it is he’s forgotten.

Perhaps a lover, a lover that has been dead for thousands of years, for so long that Gabriel had forgotten him.

But a lover that loved the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I cried while writing this.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Getting Lost Somewhere
> 
> -Apple


	25. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! This one is okay, but not my favorite of these prompts for some reason.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
“I’m still pretty sure this isn’t the right way.”

“Hush! I’m thousands of years old, and have walked these paths for hundreds! Of course this is the right way!”

Sam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who stubbornly refused to look at him, instead of focusing on the path ahead. “You know, I can help you if you’re lost.”

“I’m not lost!” 

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “If you say so.” He shrugged. Gabe scowled but turned around, obviously trying to remember where they were.

“We are _not_ lost,” He repeated, faltering as he stopped, before turning to spin in a complete circle. 

Unless you hadn’t guessed it: They were completely, totally, helplessly lost.

In all fairness, it had been Sam’s idea. Dean had caught wind of a wendigo case down in Idaho and had informed him about it. Sam had suggested that he could check it out with Gabriel so that Dean could stay with Cas, who had just barely returned from god-knows-where two days ago. Gabe had been delighted with the idea of going hiking and had been even more thrilled when he learned the forest was Salmon-Challis forest, which according to the archangel, had been his source of entertainment for decades. (Sam had been too scared to ask what that meant.)

They had packed their bags, rented a car, (What? You thought Dean would give them Baby?), and started the drive down to Idaho. Time jump to now, two days later, and Sam and Gabriel were wandering through the middle of the forest, hiking up and down hills and wading through high grass and trees.

And Sam’s 100% certain that they are lost.

Gabe’s just wandering in circles, stopping every so often to mutter to himself and look around with a bewildered look on his face, and it’s starting to get… frustrating, to say the least. At last, Sam speaks.

“We’re going to die here.” He announces, kicking a nearby rock down a shallow hill. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” He says, turning around, frowning. “If anything we’re going to die from too much food or sex, cause that’s the only way I’m going.” Sam huffed but continued to follow him through the woods. 

“Are you _sure_ we’re not lost?” He tries one more time, expecting Gabe to turn around and smack him. But this time, the archangel just sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Maybe…?” He says softly. Sam grinned triumphantly.

“I _knew_ it!” He announced loudly to the woods around him.

  
  


Well, he definitely got smacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Hugs
> 
> -Apple


	26. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! This ones pretty short, but enjoy!

Sam sighed happily, burrowing closer into Gabe’s chest. The archangel sighed along with him, running his fingers through his human’s hair. This, without a doubt, was the best part of the day, for both of them. Just laying still, calmly, curled up with each other, not having to worry about apocalypses, angels, demons, or anything. Getting a chance to pretend to be normal. Sam was jolted out of his thoughts, however, when Gabriel started speaking, his voice rough from sleep.

“Has Cas told you yet? Or Dean?” At these words, Sam smiled softly.

“Yeah. The first thing Dean did was tell me. Came running into the room, shrieking at the top of his lungs,” Sam snorted. “It was kinda refreshing, honestly, seeing him so happy about something.” Gabe smiled down at Sam.

“I agree. Cas was elated.” Sam hummed.

“Well, good for them, tying the knot, didn’t think that Dean’d get up the courage to ask, thought Cas would.” Gabe snorted, then yawned. 

“Me too. Guess you never know, huh? Too bad though, they didn’t beat us to it.” 

“To what? Marriage? That’s a competition?” 

“Everything’s a competition with me, Samalam, you know that!” Sam smiled before looking up at Gabe, hazelnut meeting gold. They simply stared at each other, searching. Then Gabriel cracked a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam said without a second thought, smiling as he grabbed one of his angel's hands, intertwining their fingers. Yawning, Gabe slipped his arms loosely around Sam’s torso, burrowing his face in the hunter's hair. Sam smiled softly, pressing himself into Gabe.

“We,” Gabriel began, taking a break to yawn, “Will continue this in the morning. For now, I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Language,” Sam scolded gently, yawning as well. “But that sounds good. G’night, lovebug,” Gabe grinned.

“Goodnight, my large, lovable moose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Bleeding
> 
> -Apple


	27. Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Almost done with this series, actually. Anyways, enjoy!

  
Sam’s bleeding.

Gabriel presses frantic, trembling hands to his boyfriend's torso, trying desperately to keep the blood where it’s supposed to be. “Just stay awake, baby,” he murmured, tears falling onto Sam’s face and streaking down his cheeks. Sam in turn blinked up at his angel, exhaustion clear in his face, but worry was placed there too.

“You’re bleeding,” He mumbled, trying to reach a bloody hand up to Gabe’s face. The archangel quickly pushed his arm back down.

“Don’t move Sammy, don’t move, okay? Please, please…” He muttered, trying to stop the tears that ran down his face. “Cas-Cassie called 9-1-1, Dean’s driven down to the nearest gas station, tryin’ to get help. It’ll-it’ll be okay baby, it’ll be okay.” Sam simply looked up at Gabe with drowsy eyes and a dreamy look.

“Don’ cry,” He mumbled, but didn’t move again, and instead strained his neck, trying to see his torso. Gabe quickly pushed him back, not wanting him to see the eight bullet wounds and three stab wounds that ripped through Sammy’s stomach. “I hate it when you cry.” Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle, not able to stop from staring at Sam with adoring eyes. 

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart,” he murmured, voice wobbly. “It’ll be fine.” Sam smiled gently, hesitating before he began talking.

“I’ll always love you, baby,” He said, voice weak. “Don’t forget that, Gabe. I will  _ always _ love you, with all of my heart.” Gabe swallowed, hard, before nodding.

“I-I know. And I’ll always, always, love you back, honey. Always and forever.” Sam nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“Good,” He leaned his head back against the hard, cold concrete, sighing. “Good.”

“What?! No, no, nope. You’ll be fine. Fine, fine, absolutely Okie Dokie. Sam, babe--”

“Gabriel, just-just shut up, please, sweetheart. I-I can’t feel my legs, or arms, or anything. You and I both know that there’s no way--”   
  
“No! You’ll be fine, you’re always fine, it’ll be okay honey, it’ll be okay. We’ll get you help, just as we always do. It’ll be okay.”

“I love you,” he muttered, repeating the phrase as much as he could. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Gabe.”

“No,” Gabe sobbed. “No. I can’t… I  _ won’t _ , let you--”

“Tell me you love me,” Sam interrupted him, pleading. “Just… just tell me you love me.”

“No. No, it’ll be fine. Completely, one hundred percent, fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine.” Gabriel continued shaking his head, tears dripping down his face.

“Gabe… just, tell me you love me. Please.” Sam begged, face pale and lips chapped. “Please.” But Gabe just continued to frantically shake his head.

“You’ll be okay. Okay? You’ll be--” He was interrupted by Sam, who lunged into a series of harsh coughs, blood dribbling down his chin. Gabe waited, trembling from head to toe, for the coughing to stop.

But it never did.

Sam just continued coughing, coating himself in blood. Gabe’s hands scrambled frantically, trying to do something to stop the blood from flowing, trying… trying… 

And Sam stopped coughing. Gabe looked up, tears staining his face. “Baby?” He asked hoarsely. “Sammy?” But Sam didn’t move, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling overhead. Gabe swallowed roughly, shaking Sam’s shoulders. “Sammy!” But again, Sam didn’t move. Gabe trembled before tilting his head back and screaming.

_ “Sam!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Pranks
> 
> -Apple


	28. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! This one is a little open ended, but I didn’t want it to drag on forever, hence that.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

  
Sam swore, tripping over his own feet as he tried to regain his balance upon the slippery gold glitter. “Gabriel!” He yelled down the bunker hall to his boyfriend, still swearing up a storm. “Gabe!” He swore yet again when he heard the archangel cackling. “Oh, you son of a--”

“Language, Sammy!” Gabriel yelled down the hall, still giggling like a maniac. “Language!” 

“I told you I’m sorry, Gabe! I don’t know what else I can do!” Sam yelled down the hall, still trying his damndest to wade through the glitter. Gabe responded by prancing out into plain sight, a smug look on his ethereal face. 

“How about…” He paused for effect, “A triple cherry chocolate sundae the size of a kitchen sink with you in a tux with booty shorts?” At that, Sam swore again, still slip-sliding through the glitter but almost making it to the other side of the pool of glitter, which expanded from the beginning of the hall and ended right in front of Sam’s and Gabriel’s bedroom door.

“No. It wasn’t  _ that _ big of a deal, Gabe! I didn’t cheat on you or anything!” Gabriel pointed a finger furiously at Sam, a sudden show of anger appearing. 

“No, you did worse! You  _ tricked  _ me, Sam! How… how could you?” The archangel’s face was betrayed, heartbroken, but Sam just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Oh, for god’s sake Gabe, I got you to eat a little bit of broccoli! It’s not like it’s the end of the world or something!” Gabe shook his head, apparently on a roll now.

“No! You used deceit! You said, and I quote, ‘It’s just a bunch of chocolate, honey, I swear!’ you  _ swore _ , and you lied! You said it was just a harmless bit of chocolate!”

“Oh, I wanted you to eat healthier, so sue me!” Sam had reached the other side of the glitter pool and was now running towards Gabe, who made no move to try and run away. “But this is getting ridiculous, Gabe! I-I mean, taking the toothpaste is nothing, but this?! Dean is gonna flip his shit!” Gabe simply snorted, waving his hand through the air arrogantly.

“Please, it’ll be clean by the time Dean-o gets home, I just wanted to make you suffer through the most annoying substance known to man!” The angel snapped his fingers and the glitter was gone, only a seriously angry moose remaining. Sam growled at Gabe and started forward before Gabe held his hand out and clicked his tongue.

“Nuh-uh-uh, buckaroo,” He huffed, ignoring his boyfriend's snarl of annoyance. “Can’t have that.” And in a click of his fingers, he was gone. Sam simply swore again and stomped off, muttering to himself about pain in the ass archangel boyfriends.

\------------------------------------------------

“That’s it,” Dean Winchester announced, throwing down his pencil and moving to stand up, only to be withheld by his boyfriend.

“We cannot do anything, Dean,” Castiel reminded his human, not looking up from the book he was studying. “It is not our fight.” Dean snorted but remained sitting. 

“Oh, so toothpaste in the couch pillowcases was not our fight, huh?” He pointed out frustrated. Cas tilted his head slightly in agreement.

“Okay, so maybe that was slightly a bit much,” He grudgingly admitted. “But it is a quarrel between Sam and Gabriel, we do not have to be caught in the middle.” Dean huffed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they’re gonna kill each other.” He announced, crossing his arms. Cas gave him a half-smile, clearly hopeful that Sam and Gabe would not in fact kill each other.

“All in due time, Dean.” He flinched when there was a crashing sound coming from the kitchen, along with the telltale sign of someone making out. “It would appear that due time has come. Shall we retire to your room?” He asked, already gathering up the books scattered across the bunker table. Dean agreed.

“Oh, hell yeah.” He managed to tell Cas as more things crashed in the kitchen, along with a couple of breathy moans and mutters. “Let’s get outta here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Crying
> 
> -Apple


	29. Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Only two more prompts to go!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, princess,” Gabe murmured, rocking the large bundle of blankets back and forth in his arms, staring down at the small baby that was held within them with adoration. Tears slipped down his face and landed gently on the childs, who cooed up at her father. Gabe smiled and laughed softly, more tears slipping down his face. He jumped slightly when he felt arms slip around his waist, but soon relaxed into the warm embrace, sniffling even more when a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“You okay, baby?” Sam murmured, kissing Gabe again. Gabe blinked his watery eyes and nodded, nestling his head into the juncture between Sam’s head and shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m just…” He trailed off, instead staring down at the infant in his arms. “I… can’t stop crying…” His voice shook, and Sam gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, sweetheart,” He whispered as he slowly walked back with Gabriel and their daughter to their bed, where all three of them sank into the mattress. Gabe smiled up at his husband, adoration clear in his face.

“I love you too, Sammy,” He murmured back. The child cooed softly, yawning widely before her soft blue eyes drifted closed. Both of her parents smiled, and more tears fell from Gabriel’s face. Sam ran his hand up and down Gabe’s waist, and the two leaned back into the soft pillows. “I love both of you.” 

Sam’s large hand came down to softly cup the baby’s head, thumb rubbing back and forth across her forehead. Gabe sniffled yet again, and then sighed, closing his eyes as he soaked in his human’s warmth. Sam smiled, tucking his chin into Gabe’s neck. “You really can’t stop crying, can you?” Gabriel grunted, tears still slipping down his cheeks.

“I really cannot.” Both human and archangel smiled, and even Sam’s eyes were watery now. 

“But I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Death
> 
> -Apple


	30. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I had the ability to make this one REALLY angsty, but I had this glorious brain baby and couldn't resist.  
> Enjoy!

Maddison Winchester sniffled, wiping her eyes with her small hands. Her father came and sat next to her, gently slinging an arm around her shoulders. “How you holdin’ up, kiddo?” Sam Winchester questioned, looking down at his daughter with a concerned look on his face. Maddy felt her other father, Gabriel, sit down on her other side. 

“Do you think he’s in heaven?” Maddy asked brokenly, glancing up at her parents with misty eyes. “Do you think he’s happy?” Sam hesitated, rolling his lower lip in between his teeth, but Gabe answered immediately.

“Of course, kiddo,” He said, giving his daughter a soft grin. “Bubblebutt was an amazing fish.” Maddy looked back down at the toilet she was hunched over. “What do you think, Daddy?” She asked Sam after a second. Sam smiled.

“I agree. He’s definitely in heaven.” Maddy hesitated, then nodded.

“Should… should I do it?” She asked, trembling slightly. Sam held her tighter. 

“If you want to, sweetheart,” He told her softly. Maddy stilled for a moment then nodded, reaching out one of her small arms and softly flushing the toilet, still sniffling. It was silent as the small fish disappeared in the swirling water, silent as Maddy sat and sobbed and Gabe and Sam looked over her head at each other awkwardly. After a moment Maddy held her hand to her brow and saluted the toilet, before looking back at her parents and prompting them to do the same.

Both Sam and Gabe cleared their throats before saluting the toilet, and Maddy nodded, apparently satisfied and believing her beloved Bubblebutt was at rest. She got off the bathroom floor and grabbed either of her parent’s hands, though not before smoothing down her long black dress and adjusting her black veil. 

“C’mon,” The seven-year-old said, in a grieving voice. “We must tell Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas the terrible news.” Gabe, who was getting into the somber mood nodded solemnly. 

“How do you suggest we prepare them for the news?” He asked seriously. Maddy shrugged. 

“We could make a cake. A black one, with R.I.P. Bubblebutt in the middle of it.” She suggested. Gabe nodded.

“It ‘tis done.” He told her, and Madison nodded, satisfied. 

“Good.” 

“Yes, yes, good indeed.”

Meanwhile, Sam stared at them with possibly the biggest what in the holy hell did I just witness face ever to be seen by man. Both his husband and daughter ignored him. Gabriel turned and saluted Maddy, two juice boxes in his hand.

“To Bubblebutt,” He announced. Maddy nodded and took the juice box, clinking it against Gabe’s somberly. 

“To Bubblebutt, may he rest in peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Getting Married
> 
> -Apple


	31. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at writing marriages, and because of that, this one will take place before and after, and not during the actual ceremony, so sorry if you wanted to see that happen.
> 
> Can you believe this is the last prompt?! I sure as hell can't.
> 
> Enjoy!

“We should get married,” Gabriel said randomly one day, leaning on Sam as he sipped hot chocolate, patting his boyfriend on the back as he hacked his lungs out. Once Sam had stopped sputtering, he looked over to Gabe, eyes watery.

“We should…  _ what? _ ” Gabe shrugged.

“Get married. I mean, it’s a good time. No apocalypses or anything, we’re living at the bunker, so unless you don’t want to--”   


“No!” Sam interrupted, shaking his head. “Course I wanna get married, Gabe. Just… caught me by surprise, is all.” Gabe nodded, smiling up at Sam.

“Okay then. So… you wanna get married?” He asked, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Sam grinned.

“Sounds good.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel laughed, spinning around Sam and occasionally kissing him on the cheek. Sam laughed at Gabe’s antics. “You’re sure in a chipper mood,” He observed, eyes crinkling with happiness. Gabe simply giggled again. 

“Well, duh! You, my large, incredibly noble and handsome moose, are my husband! We’re married! Forever, seeing as I’m human and you’re human, and unless something happens and you wanna divorce--” Sam cut off Gabe’s rambling by kissing him, laughing.

“Trust me, sweetheart, the only reason I’d divorce you would be so that I could marry you again.” He said, and the ex-archangel laughed, leaning his forehead against Sam’s.

“I love you,” He said, staring into the Hazelnut eyes that stared back at him.

“I love you more,” Sam replied. Gabe grinned before pulling back.

“Now, we just have to trick Dean and Cas into getting married. It shouldn’t be too difficult, right? Seeing as they’re already pretty much tied at the hip.” Sam blinked down at his husband.

“ _ Trick  _ them into getting married?” He asked, confused. But Gabe simply nodded.

“Yep! You know, like in those romantic comedies?” Sam laughed.

“You’re an idiot.” Gabriel grinned right back at him.

“I’m your idiot.” Then he burst out laughing. “Now see, that’s what I’d say if we were in a romantic comedy. Sam smiled down at his angel.

“Well, we’re not, so what do you say?” He asked. Gabe grinned right back at him.

“I say we go back home so we can brag about our rings and wave them around in Dean and Cas’ faces.” He said delightedly. Sam simply rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Man, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


	32. Wrap-Up

*Walks over, pulls up a chair, sits down, places head on fists, smiles pleasantly, and then screams at the top of my lungs*

Hey guys! 

So… congrats! You have made it all the way through my 30 Days of Sabriel Challenge! (Even though this is finished, comments are still appreciated, just FYI)

So there are normally a few questions I usually get asked after my challenges, so I’m just going to knock them out of the park right now. *Ahem*

**Will There Be a Sequel to This?**

Probably, actually. If I have time, I’m planning on doing a Destiel sequel, which will be the same thing, with different prompts. Honestly though, unless a couple of people want to see this written, it probably won’t come out for a while. But I would  _ really _ enjoy writing another thing like this!

**Will You Do Something Like This Again?**

I don’t really know. Other than the destiel thing, I’m not quite sure what other ships I would do (If you have an idea feel free to tell me) but I do have a couple of ideas. Like, a sort of family challenge? Kind of like a Destiel + their son Jack kind of thing? I honestly am not sure.

**Do You Take Requests and/or Fic Ideas?**

Yes! Most definitely. Requests and ideas are  _ always _ welcome, and I quite enjoy being able to possibly write outside of my comfort zone whilst simultaneously making somebody happy (hopefully) if you have an idea for a fic of (almost) any kind, I would be happy to hear it!

**Will You Do This Again?**

With Sabriel? Probably not. While this is fun, I have no clue what I would do for ANOTHER 30 prompts. I could do something like a bingo challenge, maybe, but I’ve used up pretty much all of my Sabriel ideas in this book.

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me, and I’ll try my best to answer them! 

So… thanks so much for reading this…  _ interesting… _ book, and I really hope you enjoyed it!

As always, feel free to tell me what you think!

-Apple


End file.
